Materials and components that are electrically conductive and transparent are used as electrodes in, for example, liquid crystal displays, photovoltaic cells, touch display sensors, photodetectors, electrochromic windows, inorganic electroluminescent lamps, organic light emitting diodes (OLED) lamps, and displays. The efficiency or performance of these devices is dependent, for example, upon the electrical transport characteristics (described quantitatively by electrical sheet resistance, Rs, measured in units of ohms per square) and the optical characteristics (described quantitatively primarily by the light transmittance, % T, measured in units of percentage). For most devices, efficiency or performance is enhanced when transparent electrode electrical sheet resistance is reduced or light transmittance increased. Low electrical sheet resistance and high light transmittance are conflicting properties in materials, which forces trade-offs in the device design, performance, and efficiency. Individual materials such as indium tin oxide or electrically conducting polymers such as PEDOT-PSS offer their inherent, limited levels and trade-offs between electrical sheet resistance and light transmittance. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve upon existing transparent electrically conductive materials and components, to reduce electrical sheet resistance or increase light transmittance vs. standard materials.